


like phantoms, forever

by propovednikzhora



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Paramore
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Realism, Mental Health Issues, Mutual Pining, Non-Linear Narrative, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Self-Harm, Slice of Life, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propovednikzhora/pseuds/propovednikzhora
Summary: Что делать, если твой лучший друг влюблен в смерть? Спросите-ка у кого-нибудь другого. АU по мотивам "Снежной королевы", где Джерард - немножко Кай, перепутавший реальность и сон, а Фрэнк немножко пытается спасти его из объятий вечности.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 2





	1. Глава первая, в которой на Фрэнка выпрыгивает розовый слон

**Author's Note:**

> Моему Фрэнку. Прости, мне так и не удалось показать тебе снег.

// // // // //

Фрэнк лежит на берегу речки, ноги по колено в воде.

Мягкий белый песок поджаривает его спину, как будто он перчик на гриле, и Фрэнк довольно потягивается. По реке бегут солнечные блики, машут ему руками и кричат: «Привет, Фрэнки!», а ноги приятно холодит водичка, и Фрэнк лежал бы так и день, и другой, или даже неделю бы так пролежал, а может быть, несколько месяцев.

Фрэнк морщится.

Какой-то засранец повесил на дерево старое помойное ведро и теперь бьет по нему колотушками, как будто это, мать его, барабан. Только это не ведро и не барабан, а красный жестяной колпак на голове Фрэнка. По которому бегут пауки, отплясывая чечетку. Пауки в черных военных униформах. Пауки? Что за херня?!!

Фрэнк резко дергается. Его ноги запутываются в одеяле, и он падает на пол. Там же, на полу, в двух шагах от него, валяется телефон, и эта дьявольская машинка препротивно жужжит.

Фрэнк недоволен. Нет, Фрэнк, черт побери, в ярости – какого черта, кто звонит ему посреди ночи, кто _посмел_ позвонить, в его, блять, выходной! Он дотягивается до изобретения дьявола и планирует послать гада в телефоне куда подальше – потому что, _ха_ , если этот гаденыш посмел загадить такую священную вещь, как сон, Фрэнк нагадит в ответ, и еще как нагадит.

«Гад в телефоне» обретает очертания и обзаводится голосом, когда Фрэнк видит имя на экране. Он вздыхает, прикладывает пальцы к переносице, нажимает на «ответить» и надеется, что ему хватит самообладания, чтобы вести себя по крайней мере дружелюбно.

– И тебе доброй _ночи_ , Джерард. Чего звонишь?

На линии тихо.

Фрэнк ждет немного, потом еще чуть-чуть, но потом этого «немного» становится слишком много, и раздражение, которое Фрэнк чувствовал, когда только-только проснулся, возвращается в троекратном объеме. Фрэнк почти видит, как на голове у него вырастают рожки. Джерард или не Джерард, нужно, блин, совесть иметь.

– Джерард! Да ты там совсем рехнулся, что ли? Слушай, ты мне, конечно, друг дорогой, но пошел ты–

– Привет, Фрэнки.

Фрэнк мгновенно забывает и о раздражении, и о том, что не выспался. Что-то очень нехорошее слышится в голосе Джерарда, что-то, из-за чего в голове Фрэнка включается красный маячок, который крутится и вопит: **«ТРЕВОГА! ТРЕВОГА!! ТРЕВОГА!!!»**

Голос Джерарда звучит... уставшим.

Фрэнк привык делить усталость Джерарда на хорошую и плохую.

Хорошая усталость – та усталость, которая звучит иногда в смехе Джерарда, когда тот падает в траву после долгого бега и тяжело дышит, и его глаза улыбаются, и он смеется и говорит о всякой чепухе, и его голос срывается, потому что ему не хватает воздуха, и Фрэнк так любит эту усталость, усталость в уголках губ.

Сейчас в голосе Джерарда плохая усталость, которую Фрэнк ненавидит всем сердцем и хотел никогда бы не слышать. Сейчас голос Джерарда звучит совсем как в тот вечер, когда он сказал Фрэнку: «Фрэнки, они думают, что Елена не доживет до октября». Сейчас голос Джерарда низкий и хриплый, и такой потерянный, такой одинокий, такой _уставший_ , что Фрэнку становится не по себе.

– Джерард, с тобой все в порядке? Тебе нужна помощь?

Из трубки доносится кряхтенье, а потом парочка глухих шумов, как будто что-то упало и покатилось по земле, а потом тихое «ауч».

– Джерард?

– Да все порядке, Фрэнки, все нормально. Не волнуйся. Только это... Ты можешь на улицу выйти?

– Джерард.

– Фрэнк?

– Джерард!

– Фрэнк!

Фрэнк снова трет глаза.

Он не мог заснуть до часу ночи. У него болит правое плечо. У него (между прочим, заслуженный) выходной. Он очень волнуется из-за _кое-кого_. И у него сейчас нет времени на дурацкие джерардовские ролевые игры по Рокки Хоррору. Вообще нет времени. Совсем.

– Джерард, пожалуйста. У меня сейчас нет времени на твои дурацкие ролевые игры по Рокки Хоррору.

Джерард тихо хихикает ему в ухо. Это хорошо. Это очень-очень хорошо: по крайней мере, Джерард еще может смеяться, а значит, он пока что не умирает, истекая кровью в какой-нибудь пыльной канаве.

– Джерард, почему мне нужно выйти на улицу? С тобой что-то случилось?

– Не-а.

– Джерард, я тебе обещаю: я найду тебя и сам покалечу, если ты мне сейчас же не скажешь, какого черта ты будишь меня посреди ночи и пытаешься доказать, что позвонил мне только ради того, чтобы сказать, что тебе мол, захотелось потусить посреди ночи на улице и я нужен тебе, чтобы выйти на улицу посреди ночи и покурить вместе с тобой или что-то еще, ради чего я нужен тебе посреди ночи снаружи. Посреди ночи. Снаружи.

– Но Фрэнки, я правда в порядке. Мне просто нужно, чтобы ты мне помог, вот и все. Фрэнки, я совсем не хотел, чтобы ты злился. Совсем-совсем. Обещаю. Я даже не хотел тебе звонить и будить тебя, просто так получилось. Мирись-мирись-мирись?

Фрэнк вздыхает.

– Где ты?

– Да я тут, поблизости. Третья улица от твоего дома. Тут эта штука. Ну такая, с качелями. Я тут сижу. Тут скамеечка. Все в порядке, я просто не могу вернуться домой. Мне кажется.

– Тебе _кажется_?

Фрэнк выпутывается из одеяла и в темноте пробирается к креслу в углу. На кресле обитает гора одежды, и Фрэнк созерцает ее половину секунды, а может быть, две или три, а после вздыхает и начинает копать и рыть норы, чтобы найти хотя бы какое-нибудь подобие чистых штанов. Джерард тихо сопит ему в ухо и еще, кажется, мурлычет что-то неразборчивое.

– Что ты имеешь в виду под «я не могу вернуться домой»?

– Просто не могу.

Фрэнку удается выкопать из ниоткуда черную футболку с логотипом Мисфитс – он бы сказал, что это настоящее рождественское чудо. Только сегодня не Рождество. И чудес не бывает.

– Это я понял, но ПОЧЕМУ?

– Мои ноги не ходят.

– Твои ноги– **ДЖЕРАРД!**

– Да не знаю я, Фрэнки. Ноги, не ноги. Я просто не могу идти. Я ходил сегодня так много. И я шел, и я шел, и я шел. Наверное, я просто очень устал. Я не могу вернуться домой. Я думал, что смогу, но не смог, а потом я упал. Я хотел подождать до утра, но тут очень холодно, и еще мне стало скучно. А Майки я позвонить не могу, Фрэнк, я не могу, ты же знаешь. Поэтому я позвонил тебе. И еще, Фрэнки, мне нужно сказать тебе кое-что очень важное. Но нужно, чтобы я сказал тебе это сам. Я не могу сказать это по телефону. Но я должен поговорить с тобой, прямо сейчас. Так что, ты можешь на улицу выйти? Хотя все в порядке, если не можешь, я придумаю что-то еще, но не знаю пока–

– Джерард, даже не думай об этом, я уже выхожу!

Фрэнк залетает на кухню и кидает в рюкзак бутылку воды и пару салфеток, на всякий случай. И было еще что-то важное – Джерард вроде сказал, что ему холодно? Фрэнк бегом возвращается в комнату и, подумав секунду, запихивает в рюкзак одеяло.

– Где именно ты находишься? Ты сказал, штука с качелями – что ты имеешь в виду?

– Ну такая, штука. Где дети играют.

– Детская площадка? Погоди, ты говоришь, детская площадка, недалеко от меня, третья улица? Это что, площадка рядом с домом миссис Тюлип? Там еще такой жуткий розовый слон?

– Ага. Погоди, Фрэнки!

– Чего?

– Тут вроде как дождь идет. Ну. Сильный дождь. Наверное, нужно было раньше сказать. Эм. Захвати с собой зонтик? Или, может быть, даже дождевик.

Фрэнк снова вздыхает. Джерард в трубке молчит, как будто просит у Фрэнка прощения.

– Хорошо. Буду минут через десять. И пожалуйста, Джерард. Пожалуйста, дождись меня.

// // // // //

Фрэнк бежит, перескакивая через лужи.

Вода заливается ему в кеды, но ему все равно – нужно поскорее добраться до Джерарда. Фрэнк не хочет _опоздать_ , как он почти опоздал уже один раз. Если Джерард что-то сделал с собой и он опоздает, он не сможет простить себе этого.

Иногда Фрэнку становится больно оттого, что Джерард не может помочь себе сам. Потому что, видит дьявол, Фрэнк так сильно хочет помочь ему, но он не может, если Джерард сам не решит, что ему нужна помощь – не от Фрэнка, настоящая помощь. Потому что Фрэнк не может быть с ним рядом всегда, он не может каждый раз бежать и вытаскивать его из очередной лужи по первому вызову, чтобы тот не задохнулся.

Он хотел бы, но он просто не может, он больше не может ощущать такую большую ответственность, и Джерард знает об этом, они оба знают об этом, у них есть, мать его, _договор_ по поводу этого, но иногда вещи просто случаются. Фрэнк боится, что именно сегодня и есть такой случай, и наперед чувствует себя виноватым. Но сейчас не время об этом думать, не время злиться, не время–

Фрэнк останавливается.

Сквозь дождь он видит детскую площадку рядом с домом миссис Тюлип, видит темные силуэты качелей, видит розовую кляксу слона – да кому же, блин, пришло в голову поставить такого уродца на детской площадке? Только одному Джерарду он всегда и нравился, но Джерард... Сердце Фрэнка замирает.

Джерард не сидит на скамейке.

Он сидит на грязном песке, который покрывает пол детской площадки – вернее, полулежит, прислонившись к скамейке спиной. Его ботинки заляпаны грязью и чем-то зеленым и липким, и джинсы его тоже грязные, и рубашка – с нее капает желтая жижа, как будто Джерард лез через что-то полуживое и уже разлагающееся, и Фрэнк даже не хочет представлять себе, через что.

Глаза Джерарда почти скрыты прилипшими к голове волосами, а под глазами лежат глубокие темные тени, и на секунду Фрэнку кажется, что у Джерарда вовсе нет глаз, что там вообще ничего нет, только пустые глазницы. Но хуже всего его лицо, он...

Он улыбается, и от этой улыбки Фрэнку становится по-настоящему страшно.

Фрэнк никогда не видел такой улыбки на этом лице, это кто-то чужой, это подкидыш, который занял место Джерарда. Фрэнку так страшно, что он хочет сейчас же развернуться и побежать домой, но уличный фонарь трещит и на секунду гаснет, а когда он снова загорается, Джерард становится просто Джерардом. Он убирает волосы с лица, видит Фрэнка и машет ему рукой.

– Фрэнки!

Фрэнк подходит поближе. Ему хочется плакать.

Джерард дергает его за штанину, просит его присесть, и Фрэнк опускается на колени. Джерард начинает шептать, и Фрэнку приходится нагнуться ниже, чтобы что-то разобрать.

– Фрэнки, я это сделал. Я видел ее. Я нашел ее. Фрэнки, она есть, она существует! Я ее видел, я ее нашел. Фрэнки, она такая красивая! Она поцеловала меня.

Джерард достает из кармана что-то мокрое и бордовое и сует это в руку Фрэнку. Потом он прикладывает палец ко рту и говорит Фрэнку «тсссс».

– Она дала мне цветок. Это тот самый цветок, Фрэнки. Она дала его мне. Я решил, что подарю его тебе, потому что я тебя люблю. Вот так. Только пожалуйста, никому не говори. Пожалуйста, не говори Фрэнку. Это секрет.

Джерард смеется и выглядит таким счастливым, но Фрэнку становится больно.

Он хочет ударить Джерарда, наорать на него, сейчас же потащить в больницу, трясти его, пока тот не придет в себя, обнять его, отвести его к себе домой, отправить в теплый душ, завернуть в тысячу одеял, сделать ему чай с лимоном, просто сделать _хоть что-нибудь_ , чтобы перестать чувствовать себя таким маленьким, испуганным и беспомощным. Еще он, наверное, хочет свернуться в маленький клубочек и проплакать весь следующий день.

Но больше всего он хочет спросить у Джерарда: «Где ты был, что ты сделал, что ты сделал с собой?», чтобы он мог знать _точно_.

Но он ничего не делает.

Он ничего не делает, потому что у них с Джерардом есть этот сраный договор и этот гад ему доверяет, и Фрэнк не может нарушить доверие Джерарда, пока тот не в себе. Поэтому он садится рядом с Джерардом, и накрывает их обоих одеялом, хотя это бесполезно – одеяло сразу же намокает под дождем.

Фрэнк слушает мурчание Джерарда и ждет, и кленовый лист в его руке больно жжется, хотя он такой же мокрый и холодный, как и все остальное вокруг.


	2. Глава вторая, в которой Мария-Антуанетта танцует с Франсуа Айеру

// // // // //

Тот день обещал стать особенным с самого утра – иначе и быть не могло, ведь первым, что Фрэнк увидел после того, как вырубил будильник, было сообщение от Джерарда:

_проснись и пой, пташка!!! удачи на твоем тухлом собрании мертвяков! :Р вкуси на дорожку сладких булок из пекарни дядюшки Джи, выпей-ка вкусного чаю и внимай… *эпичные барабаны* фрЭНК!!! я тут сидел и думал ночью и тут меня ОСЕНИЛО!! фржнк. мы. ДОЛЖНЫ. сделать сегодня что-нибудь такое прям КЛАССНОЕ!!! давай короче сделаем что0нибудь ТаКоЕ!! Т А К О Е ! ! !! ! ! ! ! это гениально. я все придумал. тыупадешь. ну ты понял. ЖДИ_

Фрэнк ничего не понял из этого потока мыслей, но написал в ответ «ок?...» и обещал подождать.

Второе сообщение он получил к концу торжественной (читай – занудной и насквозь лицемерной) речи директора Беккета:

_фрэнки!! фринки-винки, а я тебя вижу ;) совсем немножко, потому что взрослые ребята заслонили малышей в первом ряду (ха-ха) но я тебе не скажу, где я!! хотя сегодня тебе можно, ты же сегодня выпукничок: как отмучаешься, выходи потом к акации справа от второй лестницы, ок?_

Фрэнк почесал в ухе.

Выходи, выходи - и когда уже директор перестанет заливать, дьявол бы его побрал, этого елейного старикашку, который так сильно любил птиц, что как-то зимой приказал закрепить колючую проволоку на каждом школьном окне, чтобы садящиеся на карнизы голуби «не портили вид». Фрэнк вместе с Торо и еще несколькими ребятами из музыкального клуба той же ночью содрали с окон всю эту мерзость и заодно не забыли сообщить местной газете, что их козел директор – добрейшей души человек; конечно, они получили потом за это выговор, и родители были вызваны в школу, и Фрэнк сидел месяц без карманных денег, но проволока на карнизы больше никогда не возвращалась.

Третье сообщение Фрэнк прочел под выступление хора из первоклашек, от воплей которых у него у самого почти (почти) потекли сопли и заслезилось в кишечнике:

_фронк! другой рычаг, фронк!!! а тызналчто когда-то в физике считалось что у людей из глаз торчат длинные невидимые микрощупальца и они этими щупальцами ощупывают все вокруг чтобы видеть и каждый раз когда они моргают эти щупальца отпадают и потом вырастают снова! просто представь что мы все это время мы ходили по невидимым глазным тентаклям всяких стремных дядек и тетенек и не знали этого !!! обалденнО!!!!!!!_

«Обалденно».

Кажется, Фрэнк тогда еще фыркнул, но фырк вышел чересчур громким и немного похожим на хрюк, и математичка – миссис Кригг, Крюгерша, как они ее называли – так строго зыркнула на него из-под очков, что Фрэнк чуть не улетел в райские рощи от осознания того, что кому-то этот ненавистный праздник жизни он все-таки подпортил.

У Джерарда был настоящий талант, о котором он, скорее всего, даже и не подозревал – он всегда умел поднять Фрэнку настроение, не делая при этом, казалось бы, ничего особенного. Стоило ему только улыбнуться, пошутить, взмахнуть руками, внезапно выдать очередную необыкновенную историю или странный факт, о котором он прочитал неизвестно в какой книжке, неизвестно когда и зачем, и небо над Фрэнком сразу становилось чуточку светлее.

В перерыве, когда их отпустили ненадолго послоняться по коридорам и «попить водички» – _водички_ , хм, Фрэнк прекрасно знал, что за водичку ребята из паралелли припрятали за бачком в туалете на четвертом этаже, пили ее весь день, а потом блевали, тоже _водичикой_ , придурки, – Фрэнк незаметно вышел во двор.

У акации рядом с обшарпанной лестницей, которая поднималась к столовой (табличка №1 «Вымой руки перед едой!» и табличка №2 «Не курить!!!») Джерарда он не нашел. Джерард обнаружился _внутри_ акации – сидел между веток, смотрел куда-то за облака, кутался в пальто и ел цветы.

Ел цветы.

Фрэнк достал сигарету из кармана и закурил.

\- Эй, Джерард.

\- Эй, Фрэнк.

\- Ты зачем ешь цветы?

\- Мммм.

\- Портишь потомство матери-природы. А она, между прочим, рожала, растила. Вот тебе не жалко ее детей? Они придут к тебе в кошмарах и будут кричать: «О, Джерард, как ты мог, ты убийца, ты ирод, ты кровопийца, лишил нас крова, лишил нас матери, сорвал нас, беззащитных малюток и съел!»

\- Фрэнк! А вот тебе не жалко портить это прекрасное, волшебное, единственное в своем роде творение матери-природы твоим поганым угарным дымом? Стоишь и дымишь – а она, между прочим рожала, растила! Приду к тебе в кошмарах и буду стонать и кричать: «О, Фрэнк!...» Ну, ты понял.

Фрэнк кинул в него окурок.

Джерард попытался увернуться от окурка, неловко дернулся вбок и вывалился из куста.

Лежал там, в траве, под акацией, смотрел в небо и смеялся во все легкие, не издавая ни звука, а потом вскочил, листья и травинки в спутанных волосах, схватил Фрэнка за плечи, посмотрел ему прямо в глаза и прошептал: «Фрэнки, давай убежим? Давай убежим отсюда, от этих дурацких концертов, от дурацких костюмов, от тупых аттестатов, от грустных родителей, от добрых учителей, давай убежим, хотя бы на сегодня, на один день, хотя бы на несколько часов, нельзя там сидеть, нельзя тебе там, нельзя там быть, только не сегодня».

Фрэнк смотрел в глаза Джерарда и падал.

Только этого он как будто и ждал весь день, с самого утра – пока одевался и плелся в школу, пока сидел в душном зале, пока слушал невыносимые речи невыносимых людей, пока избегал смотреть на счастливые лица своих упырей-одноклассников и их родителей, родителей, которые там _были_ , которые _пришли_ , – ждал этого приглашения, этого обещания, стука в темное окно посреди ночи и голоса друга, который сказал бы: «Ну и засиделся ты, Айеро, пошли уже давай!».

Это было началом какого-то нового, захватывающего, удивительного приключения, и сокровище в конце пути, казалось, было так близко. Фрэнк глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, посмотрел назад, на стекла актового зала, посмотрел вверх, на голубое весеннее небо, посмотрел вперед – на Джерарда.

\- Что же мы будем делать сегодня, Джи?

Джерард улыбался и весь светился изнутри, черный уголек в самом сердце костра, сквозь бархатную поверхность которого прожилками вырывалось пламя. В его глазах плясали осколки солнца.

\- То же, что и всегда, Фрэнки! Попробуем завоевать этот мир!

// // // // //

Они убегали весь день.

Катались на гудящих трамваях – в никуда, без цели и назначения, просто пересаживались с одного на другой, пока не доедут до конечной; сидели в хвосте вагона, смотрели, как рельсы петляют и убегают назад, и занимались тем, что придумывали всякие разные истории о входящих и выходящих пассажирах – пытались угадать, кто они, чем они занимаются, куда они едут, что они везут в своих стремных сумках.

На одном из маршрутов в вагон зашло видение в розовом с огромным напудренным шиньоном на голове; Джерард в восторге прошептал тогда, маниакально постукивая его по бедру: «Фрэнки, ты только посмотри на нее, это же Мария-Антуанетта!» – и они как последние крипы следили за ней всю поездку, сочиняя детективную историю о том, как госпожу Марию-Антуанетту до жути заколебала ее работа, и вот она едет прошвырнуться по магазинам, покупая в итальянских бутиках дорогие пирожные и такие же дорогие лезвия для ножей, а потом возвращается домой и обнаруживает, что у всех ее коллекционных фарфоровых кукол откусаны головы. Виновником преступления должен был оказаться ее любимый мопс, ласково названный Джерардом «Робер-терьер».

Когда они закончили с трамваями, Джерард зачем-то привел его в парк, усадил под яблоней в цвету, включил бодрую веселенькую музычку, которая внезапно оказалась песней про кладбище и могилы, а потом стал кружиться вокруг него как черный лебедь, подпевая заунывному голосу в плеере.

Фрэнк тогда засмеялся и сказал ему: «Ты чего это, хоронить меня собрался, что ли?» – и, наверное, это он зря сделал, потому что Джерард трагически возвел очи и руки к небу и рухнул на траву – Фрэнк даже испугался и побежал проверять, все ли с ним в порядке, но Джерард был в полном порядке, он просто обиделся, причем еще исподтишка пнул его коленом, подлый гаденыш («Это Зе Смитс, деревенщина, а поют они о том, как удивительно прекрасна эта жизнь, прекрати издеваться!»), но вот песня закончилась и началась новая песня, Джерард перестал картинно страдать, великодушно простил его и уже минуты через две снова кружил вокруг Фрэнка, осыпая его опавшими лепестками (Фрэнк так до конца и не понял, к чему это было).

День близился к вечеру, тени стали длиннее; они перекусили в какой-то кафешке, а потом Джерард привел его на пустырь на окраине города, подвел к серой бетонной стене, с таинственным видом выволок из какой-то дыры огромную брезентовую сумку, высыпал из нее кучу баллончиков с краской, торжественно показал на них и сказал: «Рисуй все, что захочешь!».

Фрэнк сначала хотел по приколу нарисовать на стене огромный хуй и подписать его «это не хуй», но Джерард смотрел на Фрэнка так внимательно и серьезно, как будто ожидал от него чего-то очень важного, так что Фрэнку стало совестно и он не стал рисовать хуй по приколу, а нарисовал сначала скрюченного Джерарда-вампира, вылезающего из гроба и вопящего «О НЕТ, ТОЛЬКО НЕ СОЛНЦЕ!!», потом нарисовал улетающего вправо Майки – с гигантскими цветными очками на голове, похожими на воздушные шары, потом Рея наверху – парящего в солнечном сиянии из волос, потом себя – почему-то с синей гитарой в руках, потом накалякал жутких монстров, которые окружали его, Джерарда, Майки и Рея и старались всех их сожрать, но нарисованный Фрэнк уделал всех монстров разноцветной силой музыки, выстреливающей из гитары, нарисованный Фрэнк – молодец; потом нарисовал собаку, потом еще одну, весь измазался в краске, но остался жутко доволен.

Джерард долго смотрел на нарисованного Фрэнка, смотрел и молчал, и Фрэнк даже стал нервничать – хотя он _никогда_ не нервничает, он тоже классно рисует, пускай и не так хорошо, как _некоторые_ , но он не нервничает и никогда не станет, и пусть Джерард тут не выебывается! – но потом Джерард посмотрел на него, тепло улыбнулся и промурчал, он _промурчал_ , понимаете: «Ты молодец, Фрэнки, это просто чудесно», – отчего Фрэнк весь растекся лужей и не знал, куда ему убежать и в какую дыру ему закопаться, чтобы только перестать чувствовать себя лужей; и, конечно, тупой Джерард потом все испортил, потому что внезапно подпрыгнул как козел и завопил: «А теперь, уважаемые дамы и господамы, позвольте представить вам идеальную сущность Фрэнка – поприветствуйте Франсуа Айеру!!» – и подрисовал нарисованному Фрэнку кошачьи уши, за что получил пшиком из баллончика.

Вечер медленно превратился в ночь.

Фрэнка наверняка уже давно все искали, но он отключил телефон еще днем и ему, в общем-то, было наплевать, кто его ищет и зачем, и сколько люлей он потом получит за это. Он стоял на крыше заброшки, выпускал вверх золотые бумажные фонарики, смотрел на звезды и курил; он сидел в булочной и пил крепкий кофе в два часа ночи; он шел босыми ногами по еще теплому асфальту смотреть на рассвет, а рядом был Джерард, который разговаривал с ним обо всем на свете, и это был самый лучший день в долгой невеселой жизни Фрэнка, и Фрэнк никому не позволил бы отнять у него этот день.

Завтра утром ему придется вернуться домой и получить по шее от матери, тупо сидеть в своей комнате и думать о том, что же ему делать дальше, что же ему делать-то со своей гребаной жизнью, но сейчас Фрэнк ни о чем не думал, а просто _жил_.

Смотрел на Джерарда, который размахивал руками как пугало и болтал что-то про радиацию и про картину художника, имя которого Фрэнк не запомнил, и еще «Фрэнки, я тебя не осуждаю, но пожалуйста, все-таки надень ботинки, ты не знаешь, что может быть тут на дороге, может, тут обитают какие-нибудь ожившие микробактерии и ты сейчас по ним идешь и давишь их, а они умирают в агонии, Фрэнк», и чувствовал, как в груди у него тает лед.

// // // // //

Они сидели на траве, на пологом склоне холма, с которого был виден весь город, смотрели на небо и ждали рассвета.

Вернее, это Джерард смотрел на небо – Фрэнк смотрел на Джерарда. В сером утреннем свете тот почему-то казался тихим и маленьким, как ежик, потерянный в тумане: сидел, поджав ноги к груди, кутался в свое пальто, мял пальцы и молчал. «Наверное, он замерз», – внезапно подумал Фрэнк и очень удивился этой мысли. Если за ночь и похолодало, Фрэнк этого не заметил, хотя и был в одной рубашке; Джерард же выглядел так, как будто сейчас была поздняя осень и никакое пальто не могло спасти его от пронизывающего до костей северного ветра.

Фрэнк нахмурился. Так не должно было быть; его самого распирало изнутри, как если бы кто-то надул шарик горячим паром и от этого жара тот дрожал и извивался, как будто хотел вот-вот сорваться со своей веревочки и полететь вверх, почему же Джерард прятался от холода, которого Фрэнк даже не чувствовал? Больше всего на свете Фрэнку хотелось сейчас поделиться своим теплом с Джерардом, попытаться согреть его, поэтому он придвинулся к нему поближе и сказал:

\- Послушай, Джи… знаешь. Сегодня было очень классно. Спасибо тебе. Правда, спасибо тебе. Я не знаю… я не знаю, что и сказать. Я никогда не чувствовал себя… никогда не чувствовал себя таким живым, что ли. Как будто я раньше вообще не чувствовал, ничего не чувствовал, а сейчас чувствую, и знаешь, все так… мерцает… Блин, короче, поздравляю, ты растопил сердце неприступного Айеро, и теперь я не могу говорить, все, приехали, финиш! Блин. Ну в общем, ты хороший, Джи. Очень хороший. Спасибо тебе, что ты есть. Я не могу даже описать, насколько я счастлив, что ты есть и что я живу на одной планете вместе с тобой. Вот.

Джерард всхлипнул – он _всхлипнул_ , – достал сигарету откуда-то из внутреннего кармана пальто, зажег ее и почему-то остановился, стал мять ее в пальцах. Фрэнк подумал еще тогда, что это очень странно – зачем просто так держать зажженную сигарету в руках? Можно ведь обжечься.

\- Всегда пожалуйста, малыш Айеро, всегда пожалуйста…

Его голос был мягким и приветливым, как обычно, но сейчас в нем что-то как будто отсутствовало, и Фрэнку вдруг показалось, что вместе с ними на холме сидит кто-то третий, кто-то, кого Фрэнк не может полностью разглядеть – какая-то тусклая серая тень сидит за спиной Джерарда, обнимает его, гладит его по голове и шепчет ему что-то на ухо.

Фрэнк моргнул, и тень исчезла; тогда он еще подумал, что, наверное, просто устал и в глазах у него двоится от недосыпа, но чувство тревоги и какой-то необъяснимой злости на тень осталось – как смеет какая-то стремная тень лапать и мучить Джерарда, так не пойдет! Захотелось зажечь огромный костер и навсегда отогнать эту пакость, чем бы она ни была.

Тогда он еще не знал, что тень так просто не прогнать – она будет появляться снова и снова, становиться больше, плотнее, стремясь пожрать Джерарда изнутри. Но в тот день, в то раннее утро, маленький наивный Фрэнк еще ничего не знал. Поэтому он просто вздохнул и тронул Джерарда за руку.

\- Эй, приятель, с тобой все порядке? Что-то не так?

\- Все в порядке. Не беспокойся.

Джерард смотрел на него и улыбался, но в его глазах улыбки не было.

\- Джи… Если что-то не так, ты можешь со мной об этом поговорить. Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал.

Губы Джерарда дрогнули, он бросил под ноги потухшую сигарету, отвернулся от Фрэнка и спрятал лицо между коленей. Фрэнк не сразу понял, что тот плачет. Теплый шарик в груди сдулся и исчез, пустое место заросло терновником из тревоги.

_«Я сделал что-то не так?»_

\- Я не хочу портить тебе настроение, Фрэнки. Я и так уже все испортил.

\- Испортил? Как испортил? Не понимаю.

Джерард резко поднял голову и вцепился руками в волосы, его лицо перекосилось; Фрэнк никогда в жизни бы не подумал, что Джерард – _волшебник Джерард_ – может выглядеть таким несчастным.

\- Да просто. Господи, Фрэнк. Почему ты сейчас не со своими друзьями, почему мы сидим тут одни, в темноте и грязи и занимаемся какой-то ерундой, у вас же там вечеринка, наверное, все нормальные ребята устраивают вечеринки после выпускного, пьют, обжимаются, веселятся, почему ты не с ними, Фрэнк?

И вот тут Фрэнк снова почувствовал ее – атомную ракету из гнева, которая стремительно уносила его в космос. Привет, давно не виделись.

\- Да завали, Джерард, ты серьезно думаешь, что я хочу сейчас быть с ними на какой-то тухлой вечеринке? Ну да, точно, там, наверное, есть нормальные ребята и девчонки, но в большинстве своем они же все козлы, и девчонки не лучше, и ты думаешь, мне было бы весело с ними тусить, пить и обжиматься? Это просто смешно. Ты – мой друг. Я хочу быть здесь, с тобой. Хочу «заниматься ерундой». Точка.

\- Ну да, точно, это же прямо так весело, тащиться на другой конец города непонятно зачем и сидеть в куче мусора вместе с каким-то недоразумением в виде старого глупого меня.

\- Ну да, ты и правда умертвие, это точно, тысячелетний дед сто-лет-в-обед, даже не знаю, зачем я откопал тебя из горки пепла, ты только посмотри на него, двадцатку с лишним прожил и все, разваливается на кусочки, ну просто сама дряхлость. Джерард, не дури.

Фрэнк надеялся рассмешить Джерарда, чтобы тот фыркнул и мягко ткнул его в плечо – ну, как обычно, чтобы сказал, «ну и тупая же шутка, Фрэнки», и они бы продолжили болтать и смеяться, как раньше, но ничего не вышло – Джерард стал еще мрачнее, только поднял уголок рта вверх, как будто из вежливости, чтобы не расстроить Фрэнка.

\- В том-то и дело. Ты только посмотри на меня, какое позорище, хотел сделать все, как лучше, а сам взял и расклеился. Ты не должен сидеть сейчас здесь и утешать меня, Фрэнк. Я все испортил.

Фрэнк ничего не понимал. Ему хотелось что-то сказать, как-то возразить Джерарду, но все слова стерлись со стен черепной коробки, остались только царапины от когтей. Он сидел в холодной белой пустоте, голый и потерянный, и тогда Джерард вздохнул и сам начал говорить, очень быстро и тихо.

\- Я сегодня видел сон, Фрэнки. Я стоял под плакучей ивой, а ты был рядом, но вместе с тем так бесконечно далеко, и я хотел подойти к тебе, но не мог, а ты не видел меня, с дерева капало, меня всего залило черной водой, а потом ты начал темнеть и исчезать, становился все меньше и меньше, как будто уходил куда-то, в какое-то место, где меня не было и не могло быть, а потом ты весь скрылся в сумраке, растворился в тумане, и я не мог догнать тебя, я не мог даже пошевелиться, я мог только смотреть на то, как ты исчезаешь. Я проснулся посреди ночи и мне было так больно, Фрэнк, невыносимо больно, я не мог спать и до утра смотрел в окно, на фонари, смотрел на тополиный пух, тающий в полумраке, и тогда я подумал, что все на свете временно, счастье временно, счастье – только проблески на воде, огоньки, исчезающие в темном небе, свет фонарей на фоне бесконечного океана из черноты, в котором так легко потеряться, а фонари ведь горят так недолго. Все исчезает, как пух в воздухе, как тени на солнце, как призраки на снегу. Ты такой талантливый, Фрэнк, и хочешь так многого, и я знаю, у тебя получится всего этого достичь. Совсем скоро у тебя появится столько новых друзей, столько замечательных новых знакомств, столько новых приключений, в которых меня уже не будет. Разве тебе будет нужен старый глупый Джерард, который никак не может привести свою жизнь в порядок? Разве я буду тебе нужен? Зачем я тебе нужен? Мне страшно, Фрэнк, так страшно, что ты уйдешь, навсегда, навсегда уйдешь. Сегодня последний день, когда ты все еще есть, когда все остается на своих местах, но уже совсем скоро поднимется солнце, и мы никогда не будем прежними. «И ты бежишь, ты бежишь, надеясь догнать солнце, но оно тонет». Я тону, Фрэнк. Я не хочу, чтобы эта ночь заканчивалась. Я не хочу, чтобы ты исчезал. Не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. Но только ты уйдешь, а я останусь, потому что всегда все уходят, а я остаюсь, и мне придется отпустить и тебя тоже, и я это знаю, и это самое печальное чувство на свете, потому что я так этого не хочу. Прости, что я все это на тебя так вывалил. Я не хотел. Я не хотел портить твой праздник. Прости меня.

Джерард повернул голову и посмотрел прямо на Фрэнка, в его глазах отражалось небо, которое стало уже тепло-сиреневым. Фрэнк сидел и тупо пялился на Джерарда. Что он мог ответить на такое? Джерард казался таким бесконечно уставшим. Фрэнк вдруг понял, что тот не спал всю ночь.

«Я тут ночью думал», – вспыла строчка из утреннего сообщения.

Думал, как сделать так, чтобы Фрэнк забыл о творящемся вокруг него дерьме хотя бы на один день, хотя бы на несколько часов, думал, как превратить самый отстойный день в жизни Фрэнка в теплое искрящееся чудо, которое Фрэнк никогда, никогда не забудет, думал о том, как спасти Фрэнка из заключения, как подарить ему надежду на будущее, где не будет, не будет всего того ужаса, через которое ему пришлось пройти – и все это время считал, что Фрэнку он нахуй не нужен. Разве это честно? Разве все это – правда? Разве Джерард должен так думать о себе? Разве он должен сейчас плакать и просить у Фрэнка прощения непонятно за что?

Фрэнк пялился на Джерарда и не знал, что сказать, а тот смотрел на него и тоже молчал, и выглядел таким грустным и потерянным, что у Фрэнка сердце разрывалось. К нижней губе Джерарда прилипла тонкая веточка. Фрэнк пялился и пялился на эту веточку, а потом взял и слизнул ее. Просто так. Потому что так захотелось. Слизнул ее, мягко прикоснулся к обветренным губам Джерарда и зажмурился – в глаз попал первый луч солнца.

Тогда Джерард горько выдохнул – с каким-то тоненьким свистом, как брошенная игрушка с пищалкой, которую оставили лежать на дороге, подобрал пальто с земли, пробормотал: «Фрэнки, разве ты не видишь? Я сломан», – и, тяжело пошатываясь, побрел в сторону от Фрэнка, побрел вниз по холму, черная птица печали, согнувшаяся под собственным горем, а Фрэнк остался сидеть на траве как дурак, с лопающимся шариком-сердцем в груди.

«Каркнул ворон, никогда».

И вот тогда-то Фрэнк понял, что-

…нет, наверное, это все-таки было чуть раньше, когда Джерард все еще учился в школе и был самым странным и самым невероятным, что когда-либо случалось в жизни Фрэнка, а Фрэнк не спал по ночам от волнения и ждал каждой среды, когда они виделись в классе рисования и болтали о всяком, о разном и еще о другом, а потом Джерард уехал и Фрэнк поначалу сам не понял, что страшно скучает, а потом со злости разбил кулаком зеркало в школьном туалете из-за тупого уебка Маккоя и тупого придурка Джерарда, которого не было рядом, чтобы помочь, которого не было рядом, когда Фрэнк каждый день таскал с собой в рюкзаке водку в бутылке из-под спрайта, потому что иначе он этого бы не пережил, иначе он не вынес бы всего этого, а потом Джерард вернулся и был таким крутым и загадочным, с отросшими крашеными волосами, в длинном пижонском пальто, и эти его модные сигареты, и темная подводка вокруг глаз, и столько интересных новых историй, и его руки, когда он рисует, и вот тогда-то Фрэнк понял, что–

...нет, это точно было много позже, на двадцатилетие Фрэнка, когда Джерард достал откуда-то кожаные штаны и ходил так весь день и ухмылялся, как будто в этом мерзком богооставленном мирке он сам и есть главный негодяйский подарочек со строчной буквы «Д», а Фрэнк конкретно так залип на Джерарда в кожаных штанах, весь вечер залипал на сияние, исходившее от кожаных штанов, а ночью дома еще раз залип, но уже в своих штанах, и вот тогда-то Фрэнк понял, что–

…нет, это было еще два года спустя, когда Фрэнк сидел рядом с Джерардом на кафеле в ванной и ждал неотложку; держал его за руку и плакал и просил его, _просто держись, просто держись, не уходи, ты сильный, ты хороший, ты добрый, ты храбрый, ты не должен так уходить, ты мне нужен, я в тебя верю, я–_

И вот тогда-то Фрэнк понял, что однажды он просто возьмет и все испортит – снова испортит, как это было с Джамией, как это было с Дьюи, возьмет и испортит, потому что Фрэнк – месиво из незалеченных синяков от побоев, порванной психики и разных прочих мерзостей, и это никогда не изменится, потому что у Фрэнка _проблемки_ , потому что Фрэнк всегда все портит, особенно когда дело доходит до признаний и до, прости господи, _отношений_ , потому что Джамия до сих пор предпочитает вести себя так, как будто его не существует, потому что Дьюи врезал ему тогда по роже и молча собрал вещи, и правильно сделал, а Джерард не заслуживает всего этого дерьма, он не заслуживает того, чтобы ему досталось еще и от Фрэнка. Только не Джерард.

И поэтому Фрэнк так ничего ему и не сказал.


	3. Интерлюдия

// // // // //  


Я сидел на дереве и смотрел на людей.

Люди проходили мимо. 

Они были смешными, и за это мне хотелось плевать в них вишневые косточки, но только у меня не было с собой вишен, поэтому не было и косточек, так что я сидел и просто смотрел. А потом начался дождь. Стало темно, с неба подул сумрачный ветер, и люди пропали, они ушли с улицы и зажгли окна в домах. А я остался сидеть на дереве. Я сидел на дереве, и тут под деревом внезапно оказался ты. 

Тебя-то я и ждал. 

Ты сел на скамейку под деревом и стал курить. 

И тут я подумал, странный. Курит под дождем. Сигарета же может намокнуть. Такого не бывает. Но ты был полностью и насквозь невозможный. Полностью и насквозь промокший. И весь пропахший дымом. Ты курил, и сигарета не гасла. А потом ты посмотрел вверх и увидел меня. А я увидел твои глаза. 

Они были грустными. Грустными и пустыми. Мне не хотелось, чтобы они были такими грустными. И поэтому я сказал: 

\- Привет! 

\- Привет и тебе , – ответил ты. 

Мы помолчали. А потом мы помолчали еще. И еще помолчали. А потом я не выдержал и спросил: 

\- Слушай, а как у тебя получается курить под дождем? Я не понял. Сигарета же может намокнуть. Она должна намокнуть. Почему она не намокает?

Тогда ты посмотрел на меня очень внимательно и тоже спросил: 

\- Слушай, а зачем ты сидишь на дереве? 

Только я не придумал, что на это ответить, а еще мне не очень хотелось тебе говорить, что я сижу на дереве, чтобы бросать в людей вишневые косточки, ведь косточек-то у меня не было и это было бы странно, и еще ты не понял бы про людей, что люди такие смешные, что мне хочется бросать в них вишневые косточки, ты не понял бы, и мне стало бы страшно. 

Поэтому я убежал от тебя внутрь своей головы и ответил: 

\- Да я так, просто сижу. Я мистическая птица, у меня тут гнездо. 

А следом поспешил добавить, потому что это было важно: 

\- У тебя грустные глаза.

И ты посмотрел на меня так, как будто я убил твою мамочку, убил ее и спрятал где-нибудь в подвале под ржавчиной и песком, а потом ты скорчил смешную рожицу и прошептал очень многозначительно: 

\- Это у меня грустные глаза? Да ты посмотри на меня, у меня глаза серийного убийцы.

Но ты был смешной. Ты ничего не понял. 

Поэтому я наклонился с ветки, чтобы быть поближе к тебе, и повторил, очень серьезно и доверительно, чтобы ты не подумал, что я с тобой шутки шучу, ведь это было так важно: 

\- Нет, у тебя грустные глаза. Я это сразу заметил, как только увидел тебя. 

Ты помолчал, как будто вспомнил о чем-то, мне неизвестном, а потом засмеялся: 

\- А у тебя безумные волосы. У меня грустные глаза, у тебя безумные волосы. Потанцуем? 

Но я не нашелся, что можно было ответить на это. А потом подул ветер и ты исчез вместе с ним. И мне тоже нужно было уже идти, кора дерева намокла и стала скользкой, и я свалился с ветки и больно ударился правой ногой, и больше не осталось никаких людей на улице, чтобы можно было на них смотреть и мысленно кидать в них вишневые косточки. 

Поэтому я поскорее ушел. На улице стало слишком темно и опасно, мне нельзя было больше здесь быть. Ветер знал меня, а с ветром могло бы прийти и что-то другое. 

Но я запомнил тебя, о да, я запомнил тебя хорошенько, куритель непромокаемых сигарет!

// // // // //

Я стоял в грязи и смотрел на воду.

В воде плавали лягушки и маленькие ящерицы. Они были голубые и зеленые, с маленькими золотистыми крапинками. Мне хотелось бы, чтобы они были голубые и зеленые с крапинками, потому что вода была мутной и в ней невозможно было ничего разобрать. Может быть, это были вовсе не лягушки и не ящерицы, а кто-то другой. 

Я стоял в грязи и смотрел на воду, в которой копошились неизвестные мне существа, и тут слева от меня внезапно оказался ты и заговорщически сказал, подмигнув мне своим грустным глазом: 

\- Привет тебе, Птаха!

Но я совсем ничего не понял и поэтому спросил: 

\- Привет и тебе, куритель непромокаемых сигарет. Почему Птаха?

\- Ну это же очевидно!

Ты взмахнул руками, очертив в воздухе круг. 

\- Ты живешь на дереве и у тебя безумные волосы, как будто перья застряли в голых ветках осины. Ты - Птаха. 

С этим я не мог не согласиться. И снова посмотрел на не-лягушек внизу. Стоять в грязи было тепло и мягко, но лягушки-которые-были-не-лягушками-и-не-ящерицами кусали мне ноги, и это было не очень удобно. 

\- Слушай, а как ты здесь оказался? – спросил я, чтобы не думать о не-ящерицах-и-не-лягушках. 

Ты улыбнулся и вытащил изнутри куртки что-то бумажное. 

\- Я принес тебе кое-что.

Я взял кое-что и развернул бумажное сверху. 

Внутри были вишни. 

Я растерялся. 

\- Зачем?

\- Вчера.

\- Вчера что?

\- Вчера ты хотел кое-что сделать, но у тебя не было кое-чего. Я принес тебе кое-чего.

Мне стало страшно. Откуда ты мог знать про вишни? Я убежал от тебя внутрь своей головы, меня никто не мог оттуда достать, меня никто не мог там найти, тем более ты. 

\- Я не люблю вишен.

\- Ты это сейчас говоришь, но вчера-то тебе очень хотелось их слопать, выпить их красную кровушку и плеваться в людей скелетами этих бедняжек, у тебя совсем нет совести, вишни ни в чем не виноваты, да ты просто вишневый убийца, ты просто этот, вишневый вампир!

Я возмутился. 

\- Какая чушь. Вампиров не существует. Это научный факт. А вишневый вампир – что это за глупость! Такого вообще не бывает!

\- Да ты на зубищи свои в зеркало-то посмотри, свои вековечные веки открой. Ой, прости, я забыл, что ты ничего там не сможешь увидеть. Ты ж вишневый вампир!

Ты выводил меня из себя. Притащил мне вишни. Да я был просто в восторге. Вывести меня из себя - мне только этого-то и было надо! Я хотел выбросить вишни в рот не-лягушкам и в восторге забрызгать тебя грязью, но подумал, что для этого еще слишком рано. 

Поэтому я укусил тебя за руку.


	4. Глава третья, в которой удивительные Фро и Джо сражаются с монстрами из глубин

// // // // //  


Без четверти шесть утра, суббота.

Кто-то возвращается сейчас домой с попойки на первом автобусе, кто-то засыпает в чужой постели, усталый и довольный после перепихона, кто-то бежит по парку за своей любимой собакой, а вот Фрэнк «в-субботу-я-не-просыпаюсь-раньше-обеда-отвалите-я-умер» Айеро сидит на кухонном полу в одних шортах и медитативно чистит уже второй килограмм картошки (в свой выходной, без четверти шесть утра, в субботу). Спасибо трем любимым тетушкам Фрэнка – тетушке _Я-Устал_ , тетушке _Лень_ и тетушке _Времени-Нет_ , которые гостили у него на этой неделе, хватая его за горло изящными мягкими пальцами, пахнущими пудрой, и не давали приготовить нормальной еды, чтобы, наконец, пожрать, как человеку, потому что теперь Фрэнку есть, чем занять руки – аллилуйя. Главное сейчас – не думать. 

Он просто чистит картошку. 

Он никуда не спешит. 

Картофельные очистки падают в мусорное ведро тонкими змейками; _одна за другой, одна за другой, одна за другой, тонкие, тонкие змейки, хорошие змейки_. В дальнем углу кухни лежат влажные грязные вещи Джерарда – к утру у Фрэнка не осталось никаких сил на то, чтобы поднимать их с пола и придумывать, что с ними делать дальше, поэтому он просто сгреб все в одну большую бесформенную кучу, оттащил в позорный угол под батареей и оставил там гнить. Если бы кто-то спросил Фрэнка, что тот думает обо всем этом, он бы прямо сказал, что эти, хм, _вещички_ даже и стирать-то теперь не стоит, проще сразу выбросить в мусорку или сжечь – Джерард их носит уже не поймешь, сколько времени, все и так насквозь дырявое, как самые несчастные старые фрэнковы носки, в которых он ходит только дома, чтобы никто не видел это убожество, а теперь еще и покрыто вонючей желтой жижей. 

Вот вам и предлог, думает Фрэнк, аккуратно срезая одну картофельную змейку за другой, как самый талантливый в городе брадобрей, вот вам и повод убедить Джерарда больше никогда не надевать _это_. Как же Фрэнк их ненавидит: эти мешковатые растянутые джинсы, дырки в которых Джерард (совсем долбанутый) в последнее время стал заклеивать скотчем, этот уродливый нелепый пиджак, эту драную рубашку в пятнах, всю эту, блять, рванину – такое говнище в принципе нельзя носить, никогда и никому, а тем более – Джерарду. 

Джерард спит в ванне – укутанный тремя одеялами, переложенный всеми подушками, которые нашлись в доме, чтобы ему было мягче там лежать; _ну вот и пускай там почивает, как принцесса на горошине, раз ему так сильно хочется._ Фрэнк рад, что Джерард разрешил высушить ему волосы и согласился немного поспать, когда они вернулись – иначе он просто не знал бы, что делать. Если бы все было как обычно, Фрэнк бы возмутился и сказал бы, что это дикость и бред – спать в ванне, это же, блин, неудобно, ну кто вообще так делает, кроме маленьких детей, очень пьяненьких дядететечек или каких-нибудь эстетствующих декадентов-вампиров, но сегодняшнее утро не было обычным и Джерард не был обычным, и вообще, все познается в сравнении. Фрэнк пытается вспомнить, было ли что-то про ванну в карточках Джерарда или ему срочно нужно начать переживать, а то вдруг ванна – это что-то новое и нехорошее, о чем Фрэнк пока что ничего не знает, или, наоборот, что-то старенькое, очень хорошо известное и такое же ужасное, и Джерарда нужно оттуда поскорее вытаскивать. 

Карточки _«на случай, если я снова все забуду и перепутаю, это все Лин придумала, правда, классно?»_ Джерард писал самому себе – записывал на них разные советы и напоминалки, чтобы потом их перечитывать. Как-то раз Джерард объяснил Фрэнку, что такой диалог с самим собой помогает ему не терять связь с реальностью в те моменты, когда вокруг него все начинает рушиться. Фрэнк не был до конца уверен, действительно ли работают эти дурацкие (ну нет, хорошие и полезные) карточки или это просто такая, ну, игра в помощь, но Линдси он доверял – не мог не доверять, ведь ей удалось вытащить Джерарда из такого ебаного пиздеца в прошлом году, что Фрэнк в конце концов сам не выдержал и надрался в первый раз за года полтора. 

Сорвался. 

У него было подозреньице, ну, маленькая мыслишка такая, хранившаяся где-то в укромном уголке мозга, что карточки на самом деле были собственным изобретением Джерарда, а Линдси просто терпеливо выслушала его (как и всегда) и согласилась с тем, что идея неплохая. Они всегда так делали, Джерард и Линдси – _идеально_ понимали друг друга с полуслова, как будто были давным-давно женаты, и Фрэнк страшно бы ревновал, если бы иногда (чаще, чем нужно) не напоминал себе, что он просто-напросто параноик: Линдси врач, а Джерард – пациент, и между ними нет и не может быть таких отношений. 

Джерард попытался показать их однажды Фрэнку – эти, в общем, _карточки_. Фрэнк пролистал несколько, но дальше решил не читать – некоторые вещи в них были настолько личными, что узнавать о них было невыносимо. Карточки лежали вперемешку в жестяной коробке из-под конфет, и каждый миллиметр на них был исписан летящим почерком Джерарда, из-за чего Фрэнк чувствовал себя так, как будто он тайком копается в чужом мозгу, перебирает розовые теплые волокна своими грязными руками. Душа Джерарда была полностью открыта перед ним, она лежала, вся перепутанная и исчерканная, в невзрачной коробке, и мысль о том, что он имеет право _смотреть_ , почему-то приносила дискомфорт, хотя Фрэнк и правда очень ценил, что кто-то настолько ему доверяет. 

**Карточка №7**   
_У деревьев нет рук. Если тебе кажется, что они машут тебе, отойди от окна. Напиши Лин_

**Карточка №15**   
_Ты не урод и не псих и никто тебя не ненавидит, все тебя ценят и любят, ты никого не раздражаешь, ты все это выдумал сам; хочешь поспорить – поговори со мной, когда я вернусь_

**Карточка №23**   
_Фрэнк не забыл о тебе, он просто занят :)_

Почему-то Фрэнку очень не хотелось знать, в каких еще карточках с его именем есть похожие смайлики. 

За окном становится светлее, картошка, как бы медленно он ни пытался сдирать с нее кожуру, непоправимо заканчивается. Фрэнк заворачивает очистки в пакет, очищенные клубни – маленькие желтые огрызки, больше похожие на орехи – пересыпает в миску и ставит в холодильник. Он все равно съест ее, сварит или запечет, неважно – незачем и дальше переводить продукты, потому что Фрэнк _может_ , но денег на такие развлечения у него нет. Дом постепенно просыпается: вот у соседей сверху заработал телевизор, вот за стеной смежной квартиры зашепталась пожилая семейная пара, вот по трубам потекла вода. Спит ли Джерард? Фрэнк осторожно приоткрывает дверь и заглядывает в ванную: там темно и сухо, как в катакомбах, которые рыли первые христиане, слышно только сихое сопение между подушек. 

Фрэнк вздыхает. 

Ему самому тоже неплохо было бы немного поспать, он и без этого на неделе совсем замотался, а теперь, после ночных похождений, чувствует себя полностью выжатым. Мысли в голове тугие, скользкие и тянутся, как лакрица – этому не поможет никакой кофе, от кофеина ему станет только хуже, тревога подскочит к легким бордовым маячком, желудок станет ныть, а потом его снова вывернет. Организм явно требует отдыха. У него еще будет время подумать обо всем, когда он проснется. Фрэнк валится прямо на барахло, наваленное на кровать – не успел убрать со вчера – и сразу же отрубается. Ему снятся синие неоновые пауки: они выползают у него из груди и оплетают его прохладным шелковистым кружевом.

// // // // //  


Фрэнк просыпается от громкого неприятного звука. «Наверное, разбили что-то», – лениво говорит ему его сонный мозг, намереваясь забить на все болт и продолжить дрыхнуть, но следом за странным звуком до Фрэнка доносится тихое «ой», и он снова чувствует их под своей кожей – маленькие клювы стервятников, рвущие сон на кусочки.

Он знает этот голос. 

Джерард. 

Фрэнка выкидывает с кровати со скоростью поезда, несущегося прямо на привязанную к рельсам цыпочку; барахло падает на пол. 

Неважно. 

Потом уберет. 

Джерард стоит на кухне перед раковиной, заваленной грязной посудой, между его ног лежит расколотая тарелка, с рук стекает мыльная пена. Картинка такая четкая, как будто ее совсем недавно набили на самой поверхности сердца Фрэнка и теперь она заживает и зудит: ранее утро, Джерард стоит босиком на его кухне, в его толстовке и шортах, волосы торчат непослушными прядями в разные стороны, он моет посуду. Сейчас он обернется, и… 

Джерард не оборачивается. Он стоит, врастая в линолеум как соляной столп, и мрачно смотрит на разбитую тарелку. С кончиков его пальцев капает вода. 

Фрэнк сглатывает. 

Поехали. 

\- Что ты делаешь, Джи?

\- Она упала.

\- Кто?

\- Она.

Джерард кивает на тарелку.

\- Я хотел ее помыть, а она упала. Зачем она упала?

Фрэнк вздыхает. «Все, что вы скажете, может и будет использовано против вас в суде», – кажется, так говорится в подобных случаях? Он выключает воду, молча собирает осколки и складывает их в мусорное ведро, потом берет полотенце – откапывает его на столе где-то за чайником, опускается на колени и начинает вытирать мыльную лужу под Джерардом, осторожно касаясь его ног – с недавних пор Джерард не очень любит, когда его кто-то трогает. Голени Джерарда покрыты синяками и царапинами – некоторые из них свежие, некоторым по виду больше недели. Фрэнк запоминает это, бережно гладит полотенцем кожу Джерарда, но ничего не говорит. Если Джерард захочет, он расскажет ему об этом сам. 

\- Ты злишься, Фрэнки?

Злится? 

Фрэнк заставляет себя поднять голову. Джерард смотрит куда-то вбок, кусает губу, мнет пальцами кожу над левым виском. Фрэнк понимает его – он тоже нервничает. 

\- Злюсь? О чем ты?

\- Точно тебе ничего не скажу о судьбе Одиссея, жив ли еще он иль умер, на ветер болтать не годится.

Джерард переводит взгляд на Фрэнка и робко улыбается. Улыбка остается в краешках его глаз, и с груди Фрэнка падают тяжелые стальные цепи. Эта гроза прошла, они ее пережили. Все остальное не имеет значения – будет тяжело, но с этим можно справиться. Правая рука Джерарда опускается на голову Фрэнка, мягко перебирает пряди на макушке. 

\- Ты подстригся. Мне нравится. 

\- А ты, я смотрю, к ножницам так и не прикасался. Косишь под Рапунцель?

Джерард хмыкает. Фрэнк тает под его пальцами, он так бы и простоял весь день, прижимаясь к бедрам Джерарда, вот только… Господи, ну почему они снова говорят о какой-то фигне? Неужели нет тем поважнее? Фрэнк не может заставить себя подняться с пола, не может уговорить себя _спросить._ Если он спросит о том, что случилось ночью, из черной дыры под названием «голос разума» вылезет еще миллион вопросов, на которые нужно будет найти ответ, а от этого нарушится что-то хрупкое, порвется какая-то тонкая сияющая ниточка, которая только что связала его и Джерарда. Разве нельзя постоять так еще пару минут? Кому от этого станет хуже?

\- Слушай, зачем ты вообще ее взял?

\- Кого?

\- Тарелку, дурак. Ты же должен лежать и спать. 

\- Чай.

\- Чего?

\- Чай хотел заварить.

\- В тарелке? Ты долбанутый?

\- Никто не заваривает чай в тарелке. Ты завариваешь чай в тарелке? Фрэнки, я чего-то не знаю о тебе?

\- Ой, да завали. Зачем тогда?

\- Потому что все твои чашки лежат на дне парижской клоаки. 

\- Это наезд такой сейчас был? Моя раковина – мои правила. И все равно ты должен лежать и спать. Меня бы позвал, я бы тебе все сделал – в _идеально чистой_ чашке. Даже завтрак в кровать мог бы заделать, лучший завтрак в твоей жизни – только пальцами щелкни, и я прибегу. 

\- Ты спал. Я не хотел тебя будить. 

Джерард явно чего-то не договаривает, Фрэнк это чувствует кожей. Как же, наверное, глупо они оба смотрятся сейчас со стороны: осторожно ходят по краю воронки вокруг бомбы, которая вот-вот разорвется, мрачно смотрят друг на друга из-под касок и ждут, кто из них выстрелит первым. 

Да пошло оно все.

\- Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

Джерард вздыхает. Рука на секунду задерживается на волосах Фрэнка и исчезает, прячется за спину. Фрэнк с горечью понимает: ну все, доигрался, ниточка порвалась. Он поднимается с колен, выжимает тряпку в раковину. Ставит чайник кипятиться. Джерард хотел горячего чаю. Он же должен сделать хоть что-нибудь полезное, верно?

\- В твоей ванне неудобно спать. Мне приснился неприятный сон, и я проснулся. 

_Ты смотри, какой неженка, спать ему неудобно в чудесной, прекрасной ванне Фрэнка – а в какой, интересно, удобно?_ Фрэнк кромсает куски хлеба ножом, намазывает их арахисовой пастой. Им обоим нужно поесть. Правда ведь?

\- Что за сон? Расскажешь? 

\- Да в общем, это и не сон был, а так. Что-то странное. 

Джрерад сидит на табуретке, прижав левую ногу к груди. Фрэнк заливает чайные пакетики кипятком, ставит тарелку с бутербродами на стол; потом, подумав секунду, вытаскивает из ящика завалявшуюся там шоколадку. Сладкое им тоже пригодится. 

\- Ты же знаешь, как я люблю слушать про всякое _странное_. А ну давай, выкладывай. 

\- Знаешь, как иногда бывает при сонном параличе? Ты не можешь пошевелиться, просто валяешься, как мешок с костями, и тебе кажется, что ты давно умер, тебя засыпали землей и вот ты лежишь, и в груди у тебя торчит кол, а из углов к тебе лезет всякая нечисть, человеческие фигуры без лиц, и ты не можешь убежать от них, они все ближе и ближе, вот-вот схватят тебя, ты обречен, ты – главный герой в этой трагедии и над тобой насмехается фатум. 

Фрэнк давится бутербродом.

\- Господи, только не говори, что тебе привиделось что-то такое в моей ванной, я же теперь никогда туда не зайду. 

\- Да я не про то, блин, Фрэнк! Не перебивай!! Я же сказал – _как_ при сонном параличе, тут было другое! Короче. Жарко у тебя там в ванной, как в аду, ты меня уморить решил своими подушками, что ли? Я лежал и не мог подняться, но двигаться я мог, просто все было какое-то вязкое, руки и ноги вязкие, как желе или кисель, все дрожало и пульсировало вокруг, и моя голова ездила по кругу в этом пульсирующем желе, как капля масла по сковородке, а потом мои ноги стали жевать ископаемые земноводные, типа, ящерицы или лягушки, что ли, и вот я лежу в твоей ванне как слизень, а они ползают по мне и облизывают меня своими влажными языками, и мне так мерзко стало, думаю, блин, не для того я родился такой красивый, чтобы меня лизали какие-то лягушки, спасибо, не хочу, а потом у меня выросло несколько лишних пальцев на руках и они извивались как водоросли и, типа, плавали в этом желе, и тут я наконец-то смог вылезти из твоей ванны и вывалился на пол, но ты спал, и я потусовался немного на кухне, а потом мне стало холодно, и я не мог найти чистую чашку. Вот и весь сказ. Ты смешно выглядишь, когда спишь. 

Джерард жует кусок хлеба – как будто все в полном порядке и он не пережил только что какой-то очередной ебаный пиздец, о котором Фрэнк даже не знает, что и подумать. Фрэнк решает, что он тоже может пока что попритворяться и поиграть в нормальность, и медленно отпивает горячий чай по маленькому глоточку – ничего ведь не происходит, так, обычное утро. У него руки чешутся выбежать на лестницу и сделать затяжку, но он уже месяц как старается завязать, и до этого все получалось, и блин, не бросать же все из-за того, что сейчас Фрэнк в полной эмоциональной жопе. 

\- Представляешь, а мне однажды приснилось, как ты и я сидели на берегу реки и вдруг на нас стали нападать всякие стремные монстры из глубин океана, и мы с ними сражались, такие крутые, с мачете, и в конце поотрубали им всем бошки. Вот как ты думаешь, может быть, твои лягушки – это те самые монстры? Или дети тех монстров. Пришли отомстить тебе за убийство родителей. Внучатые племянники монстров. Кто их разберет. 

Джерард смотрит на него сквозь спутанную челку, его глаза сияют. Ну конечно, ему понравился бестолковый сон Фрэнка. Наверное, сочиняет сейчас в голове сюжет для какого-нибудь зашкварного комикса тиражом в 50 экземпляров, какой можно найти только в местячковых магазинчиках, что-то вроде: **_«Удивительные Фро и Джо! Часть 2: Возвращение глубинного ужаса!!!»_ **Фрэнк почти что видит их вдвоем на обложке, одетых в блестящий спандекс; нет, это Джерард был бы в блестящем спандексе, а вот на нем была бы офигенская черная байкерская кожанка с черепами, а еще– 

\- Может-может, наверное, это как раз они и были. И часто я тебе снюсь?

Лицо Джерарда складывается в фирменную наглую ухмылочку, при виде которой на Фрэнка всякий раз накатывает необъяснимое желание взвизгнуть, подобрать юбки, пригрозить пальцем и стыдливо прошептать: «А вы шалун!» 

\- Да вот, знаешь, бывает иногда, обычно в полнолуние – вижу, как ты пролетаешь за окном в красных перьях, просыпаюсь в холодном поту. 

\- Ммм.

Джерард задумчиво водит пальцем по краю чашки. В голове Фрэнка поет хор из сомневающихся тараканов: поделиться или?... 

\- Вообще, если хочешь знать, ты мне снился недавно.

\- Правда? И что же я там делал, в твоем сне? Расскажи, расскажи!

Джерард придвигается к нему ближе, замирая на краешке табуретки, весь из себя – мистер внимание, натянутый, как струна. 

Фрэнк сглатывает. 

Ну вот кто дернул его за язык? Как это так получается,что Фрэнк «подойдешь-еще-на-полшага-ближе-и-я-тебя-пырну» Айеро всякий раз обнаруживает себя стоящим на коленях под прицелом Джерарда и добровольно, с радостным осознанием поражения, выкладывает перед ним каждый нож, каждую гранату, каждый ствол, который он прячет у себя в карманах, каждый секрет, который он так бережно и эгоистично хранит? «Ты победил, победил!» – кричит Фрэнк, получая пулю в лоб и погибая в огне откровенности, а Джерард просто стоит, молча наблюдая за тонущим Фрэнком, и улыбается так же, как улыбаются изумительно прекрасные и в такой же степени порочные ангелы на его любимых картинах. 

Да пошло оно все – кажется, уже в сотый раз за это утро говорит себе Фрэнк. 

\- Короче. Я ночевал тут как-то недавно у Рэя, он это, купил себе квакушку – ну, примочку новую, педальку, я не знаю, как объяснить. Мы ее опробовали, она офигенская, и вроде бы совсем немного времени прошло, а потом я смотрю на часы – опс, половина первого!... Ну так вот, я опоздал на последний автобус, на такси денег нет, думаю, блин, мне что, пешком теперь тащиться домой с футляром, и тут он такой, «Фрэнки», – говорит, – «а ты знаешь, у меня на чердаке есть такой неудобный диван…». А ну прекрати ржать, я все вижу!... И вот я лежал и ломал себе спину на этом неудобном диване, и мне снилось, что я шел по мосту. Мост поднимался вверх, я еле-еле добрался до самой верхушки, и там, между облаков, я на кого-то наступил. Это был ты – ты лежал на мосту и спал. Ты вообще неплохо там устроился, я тебе скажу: у тебя там был и кофе, и комп, и интернет, на самом, блин, верху моста. А потом ты показал мне свой дом, только он был почему-то внизу, а потом еще раз внизу, и он был весь такой классный, внутри огромного бревна, но очень современный. Ты сказал, что какие-то мудаки тебя преследуют, и тут в дом через окна ворвались вампиры, вырубили меня, а тебя украли, а потом ты стал присылать мне сообщения с загадками и ребусами, которые я должен был разгадать, чтобы тебя найти, а потом я и мои друзья – которых у меня вообще-то нет, я эти рожи никогда в жизни не видел – отправились на поиски тебя, и наше время истекало, и люди убивали друг друга на улицах, и мы готовились штурмовать башню, куда тебя заперли, но тут мудак Торо спустил воду в бачке, и я проснулся. 

Фрэнк выдыхает. 

Ебал он эту тревогу; ну почему он так сильно нервничает, это же просто дурацкий сон! Джерард смотрит на него так, как будто он не человек, а огромная сова с желтыми глазами, внимательными глазами – _слишком_ внимательными, если честно. Фрэнк внезапно вспоминает, что на нем нет футболки: голую кожу покалывает то ли от холода, то ли от волнения. Он и не замечал раньше, насколько тесно у него на кухне, они сидят, почти касаясь коленями – или это Джерард как-то незаметно придвинулся к нему поближе, пока Фрэнк сражался со словами? Так _невыносимо_ близко. Фрэнк почти ощущает на губах чужое дыхание. 

\- У тебя очень интересно работает мозг, Фрэнки. Я люблю то, как ты мыслишь. Хочешь узнать, что я думаю о твоем сне? 

Невыносимо близко. 

Фрэнк облизывает губы. 

\- Да. 

Джерард нежно касается горячим лбом его лба, шепчет ему в рот:

\- Хочешь, Фрэнки?

\- Господи, да, Джи, _пожалуйста_.

Джерард наклоняет голову и кусает Фрэнка в шею – прямо туда, где на его коже живет скорпион, – а после целует, зализывает место укуса. «Что ж, капитан, о мой капитан, было приятно служить с вами, адьос», – отдает ему честь последняя клетка его мозга и прыгает с палубы фрегата «Фрэнк Айеро» прямо в волну из подтаявшего лавандового мороженого. Где-то на середине пути ко дну Фрэнк вдруг вспоминает, что у него есть руки, а они же ведь не должны просто болтаться по сторонам, как веревки, поэтому он осторожно обнимает Джерарда, гладит его по спине, цепляется за капюшон толстовки, подтягивает его ближе, ближе, сильнее, и _зачем же ты ждал так долго, я был здесь все это время, мне было так одиноко, я так хотел–_

Джерард цепенеет. 

\- Нет, – выдыхает он Фрэнку в шею и выскальзывает из его объятий. 

Фрэнку не было бы так больно, даже если бы его сейчас пырнули в живот. «Может быть, ты бы меня лучше сразу и придушил, милый мой?» – мелькает у него в голове; _заткнись, тебя-то как раз и не спрашивали._ Кажется, сейчас он заплачет – ну что, что он опять сделал не так?... Джерарда выворачивает косым изломом, он заваливается набок и падает с табуретки, неловко задевая рукой чью-то чашку. Чашка разбивается, по линолеуму растекается теплая коричневая лужа – она смеется над Фрэнком, показывает ему острые фарфоровые зубы. Почему все, к чему бы он ни прикоснулся, через секунду покрывается плесенью? Почему он всегда все портит? Ну что с ним не так? 

\- Что это, Фрэнки? Фрэнки, что это? – бормочет Джерард, отползая к стене и закрывая уши руками. 

Джерарду страшно, вдруг понимает Фрэнк; нет, Джерард в ужасе, он весь дрожит и смотрит на что-то, что находится у Фрэнка за спиной. Когда Фрэнк понимает, на что именно Джерард смотрит, ему кажется, будто в его кишки только что понапихали гашеной извести. 

На столешнице рядом с микроволновкой лежит скомканный кленовый лист – тот самый, который Джерард так бережно вложил ему вчера в ладонь, пролепетав что-то про секреты и про «люблю». На обнаженной коже Фрэнка вместе с потом проступают капельки яда. 

Как же смешно. 

Какой-то крошечный, бессмысленный, бесполезный кусок мусора испортил самый важный момент в его жизни, момент, которого он ждал столько лет, момент, о котором он уже перестал просить опустевшие небеса; и зачем он только принес эту гадость домой, а не выбросил в помойку еще там, вчера, на детской площадке, зачем он все испортил, испортил, испортил– 

\- Фрэнки, горит.

Фрэнк выдыхает; он снова на кухне, он снова не чувствует свое тело, он снова парализован страхом. Джерард смотрит на него; кажется, он что-то сказал только что?... 

\- Горит? Где горит? Что горит?

\- Здесь. Горит, все горит. 

Джерард сдавливает пальцами виски и беззвучно смеется. В животе у Фрэнка растет ядовитый плющ, растет полынь, растет белладонна; его сейчас вывернет наизнанку. Убежать. Нет. Остаться. Помочь Джерарду. Позвонить – кому? Где телефон? Нет времени. Что ему делать, что ему делать, что– 

\- Убери их, Фрэнк.

Джерард вцепляется руками в волосы, тянет их вверх, тянет их в стороны, рвет.

\- Убери их. Фрэнк, убери их. 

Нет, его точно вывернет – если не сейчас, так потом. Сейчас Джерарду нужна его помощь. Он должен помочь ему. Если бы он только знал, как. 

Фрэнк опускается на пол рядом с Джерардом, осторожно прикасается к его запястьям. 

Джерард замирает. 

\- Кого мне убрать, Джи? Как мне тебе помочь?

\- Черви, ползают черви, кушать пришли, дай им покушать, вкусный, вкусный Джерард, вкусный сладкий Джерард, черви внутри, черви снаружи, видишь червей, не видишь червей?

Фрэнк кивает, поднимает руку и бережно гладит Джерарда по голове. 

\- Я вижу. Ты сладкий и вкусный, Джи, но черви тебя не съедят. Черви ушли. Я убрал всех червей, Джи. Червей больше нет. 

\- Обещаешь?

Джерард смотрит куда-то сквозь него и доверчиво улыбается. Фрэнк знает, что тот его сейчас не видит. На колени Фрэнка что-то капает – как странно; он и не заметил, что плачет.

\- Обещаю. Червей больше нет. 

Улыбка Джерарда гаснет. Его губы сжимаются в тонкую линию, между бровей появляется складка. В воздухе между ними что-то нелоувимо меняется, отчего нервы Фрэнка потрескивают и гудят: «Опасно!»

\- Ты врешь, Фрэнк. Я же знаю – они все еще здесь. 

Проходит не больше секунды, а потом все закручивается с такой скоростью, как будто над ними вспыхивает и тут же гаснет молния: Джерард толкает Фрэнка в грудь, несколько раз бьет себя кулаком по голове, потом пулей срывается с места и бежит в ванную, Фрэнк – за ним. В ванной Джерард хватает душ, выкручивает вентиль до упора направо, так, что кран сразу же запотевает от холода, и сует голову под струю. Потоки ледяной воды льются на самодельную постель Джерарда, которую Фрэнк смастерил ночью – там же пух, тупо думает Фрэнк, и как он будет потом все это сушить? Какая дурацкая мысль, шипит он сам на себя в своей голове, у твоего друга приступ, подушки – это последнее, о чем ты должен сейчас думать, как-нибудь высушишь, найдешь новые, купишь, просто забей!

Джерард выключает воду и фыркает, высмаркивает нос, вытирает глаза, трясет волосами. Фрэнк тяжело опирается плечом о дверной косяк. Он так устал: от Джерарда, от самого себя, от того, что вся жизнь его – бесконечная череда ментального пиздеца. Почему он не может просто забыть обо всем этом хотя бы на один день и побыть нормальным человеком с нормальными проблемами, из которых самая страшная – пятничный недотрах? Как же ему хочется пойти сейчас в ближайший бар и сидеть там и нажираться до тех пор, пока он не перестанет чувствовать себя собой, а после проснуться в постели с кем-то (а еще лучше – с кеми-то), кого он никогда в жизни до этого не видел. Прекрасно, чудесно, спасибо тебе большое, Джерард: заставить его снова думать о том, о чем он больше не должен думать никогда – спасибо тебе большое за это. 

\- Ты в порядке? Подумай о том, что ты скажешь дальше, пожалуйста, Джи, хорошенько подумай о том, что ты хочешь мне сказать. 

\- Мне так жаль, Фрэнк. Пожалуйста, прости меня. 

\- Джи… 

\- Я в порядке. Правда в порядке. Честное слово. 

Джерард мнется, прячет глаза, пытается повесить душ на место, но промахивается, душ выскальзывает у него из рук, он его ловит – каким-то чудом; снова пытается повесить на место, снова роняет. Душ лежит на мокрых подушках и смотрит на Фрэнка с укором – еще одна безымянная жертва их с Джерардом проблем. Фрэнк вздыхает. Джерард выкручивает пальцы, кусает губу, подбирает слова. 

\- Ты должен помочь мне, Фрэнк.

\- Да, блять, а то я не вижу. Я сейчас же звоню Баллато. 

\- Фрэнки, я не–

\- Мне плевать, Джи, я так больше не могу, пусть назначает тебе новый курс этих твоих таблеток, пусть берет тебя в клинику, пусть запирает тебя за решеткой и привязывает ремнями к кровати, пусть делает хоть что-нибудь, потому что я не хочу смотреть на то, как ты себя убиваешь, я не хочу, чтобы ты делал все это с собой, я не хочу потерять тебя Джи, не хочу! Не хочу. 

Фрэнку жутко холодно, он блять, сидит тут без футболки уже, наверное, целый час, а сейчас уже давным-давно не лето, и вообще, он хочет спать, он хочет есть, он хочет _срать_ , а кое-кто, видите ли, _особенный_ постоянно занимает туалет, как будто имеет на это исключительное право, ему обломался утренний перетрах мечты, на кухне две лужи, разбитая чашка, в ванне тухнут насквозь убитые подушки, хозяин квартиры увидит все это и скажет ему выметаться, его лучший друг все больше и больше слетает с катушек, он сам слетит сейчас с катушек, он–

\- Вчера я пытался убить себя. Снова.

\- Ты… Что?

Джерард вздыхает, опускается на кафель, прислоняется спиной к ванне, подтягивает колени к груди. 

\- Я. Ну. Фрэнк, не заставляй меня повторять. 

Фрэнк отлипает от косяка, подходит ближе, осторожно садится рядом с Джерардом. Они снова оказались в его _любимом_ , блять, месте – на полу в ванной, только в прошлый раз это было в доме синьоры Елены и в прошлый раз они не сидели тихо и мирно и не вели разговоры за жизнь, о нет, в прошлый раз все было в тысячу раз хуже. Если когда-нибудь в обозримом будущем у Фрэнка появится собственная квартира (смешно), он установит там душевую кабину – все, никаких ванн, с него хватит. 

Фрэнк берет правую кисть руки Джерарда в свои ладони, мягко гладит ее, считает до десяти. 

Вдох. 

Выдох. 

Вдох. 

Выдох. 

\- Послушай, Джи. Послушай. Какими бы ни были причины, что бы ни произошло вчера с тобой, я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал – я счастлив, что ты выбрал остаться. Я счастлив, что ты сейчас здесь, со мной. Если бы ты… Пойми меня правильно, то, другое – это тоже был бы твой выбор, и ты бы имел на него полное право, и дело совсем не во мне, но… Меня бы это сломало. Я не знаю, что бы я делал без тебя, Джи. Джи... Я так счастлив, что ты не ушел. 

Кажется, он снова плачет – уже в который раз за это утро, господи, да он хуже главной героини самой дешевой мелодрамы, и, что самое позорное, все это видит сам Джерард Уэй. Да пошло оно все. Он очень устал. Фрэнк утыкается лицом в плечо Джерарда; от толстовки пахнет им самим и еще почему-то карамельным поп-корном. Наверное, это запах Джерарда, думает Фрэнк и неожиданно для самого себя фыркает. Джерард и поп-корн. Самая неподходящая ассоциация, которая когда-либо приходила ему в голову. Тихое «я тоже» пролетает бабочкой где-то над его левым ухом. Фрэнк поднимает голову. 

Джерард смотрит в потолок. 

\- Что?

\- Я тоже счастлив, что я сейчас здесь, с тобой. Ну, ты понял. 

Если бы Джерард сейчас предложил ему угнать чью-нибудь тачку и свалить вместе с ним на край света, Фрэнк бы пошел за ним, не раздумывая. «Вот так и погибают лучшие из лучших», – меланхолично замечает Фрэнк, бросает зажженную спичку в окошко фамильного склепа и уходит, не оглядываясь. 

Джерард продолжает говорить:

\- Фрэнки, мне очень нужно попросить тебя сделать для меня кое-что. Я понимаю, наверное, это слишком, тем более, после того, что я… Что я тут устроил. Фрэнки, я обещаю, это – последнее, о чем я тебя попрошу сегодня. Больше я тебя не побеспокою, обещаю. Вчера, до того, как я… ну, _ты понял_ , я гулял и как-то случайно оказался в очень странном месте. Оно настоящее, это место, я его не придумал, честное слово. Я видел там кое-что. Я не знаю. Мне нужно, чтобы ты пошел туда со мной и посмотрел, что это было, есть ли оно там на самом деле. Я не могу пойти туда снова один. Я не доверяю себе. Ты – другое дело. Пожалуйста, ты должен, должен убедиться– 

\- Я никому ничего не должен. 

Уголок рта Джерарда дергается вверх. Фрэнк хмыкает. То-то же. Просьбы, перемешанные с самоунижением, на сегодня отменяются. 

\- Но! Я схожу с тобой в это твое странное место и посмотрю, что там за фигня творится, потому что ты мой друг, потому что я так хочу и потому что у меня есть свободное время. Вот. Только у меня есть несколько условий… Да расслабься ты! Я шучу. Но условия такие. Во-первых, мы идем с тобой сейчас в кофейню и заказываем там целую гору вафель на завтрак, потому что мне лень сейчас мыть всю эту посуду, и вообще, ты видел, что мы там устроили, на кухне? Постапокалиптическая пустошь. Кошмар. Фу. Не хочу даже и думать об этом. Во-вторых, ты обещаешь позвонить своему брату и сказать ему, что с тобой все в порядке. Пожалуйста. Найди в себе силы позвонить ему, ему важно будет это услышать. В-третьих, когда мы туда пойдем, Баллато будет у нас на телефоне. И еще, Джерард. Было бы здорово, если бы ты хоть что-нибудь мне рассказал о том, что с тобой произошло вчера. Я пойму, если ты не захочешь. Ты не обязан ничего мне говорить. Но, все-таки, мне хотелось бы, чтобы бы знал – я всегда готов выслушать тебя, если ты решишь что-нибудь мне рассказать. 

\- Хорошо. Я постараюсь. Вафли это неплохо.

Джерард задумчиво теребит шнурок его толстовки. Ему идет красный цвет, а еще больше ему идут стильные вещи без дырок, с удовольствием отмечает Фрэнк. Джерард должен чаще носить классные шмотки. Желательно – шмотки Фрэнка. Желательно – после того, как он снял с Фрэнка эти самые шмотки. 

\- Кстати, Фрэнк. 

\- Что, Джи?

\- А куда делась моя одежда?


	5. Глава четвертая, в которой появляется Снежная Королева

// // // // //

Кто говорил, что первый курс колледжа будет самым лучшим временем в твоей жизни, тот монументально, космически, галактически соврал. Вот у Фрэнка сейчас наступило довольно отвратительно время в его ссаной жизни, а кто в этом виноват?

Пит Вентц. 

Вот он, стоит в правом углу комнаты и болтает с какой-то белобрысой девчонкой. Под потолок поднимаются струйки дыма и свиваются там серебристыми змейками. Вы когда-нибудь видели, как змеи трахаются? То же самое. Фрэнк тоскливо ковыряет подлокотник дивана. Скука собачья. И зачем только Пит его сюда притащил? 

Рождественская вечеринка, ага. 

Лучше сказать – сборище ебанутых на всю голову, из которых самый ебанутый – Пит. А вот и он – бросил свою девчонку, пробирается к Фрэнку сквозь толпу, машет ему рукой. 

\- Ты будешь? – говорит Пит и протягивает ему кекс. 

Оппа.

\- Это же не просто кекс, да? – осторожно спрашивает Фрэнк. 

\- О чем ты? – ржет Пит. – Это просто кекс. 

\- Да нет, ну ты же понимаешь, о чем я? Иногда кексы – не просто кексы.

\- А это – просто кекс. Просто коксокекс.

\- Да пошел ты.

\- И ты здоров будь! Не жди Рождества, чтобы перерезать ленточку на запятье. 

\- Завали.

\- Развлекайся!

Пит посылает ему воздушный поцелуй и исчезает в толпе как джокер в колоде карт. Фрэнк бьется башкой о спинку дивана. Вот кто бы мог подумать, глядя на него, что Пит – лучший студент филологического факультета? Литературный гений XXI столетия, ага. Мудозвон. В любой другой ситуации Фрэнк никогда бы с ним не дружил. Какая жалость, что Фрэнку нужны связи – репутация сама собой ниоткуда не возьмется. «Это не сцена, а гонка вооружений», – кажется, так говорит Пит Вентц. Да и хватит о нем. 

Еб твою мать! 

Какой-то ответственный за музыку козел включил Caramelldansen. Уши Фрэнка моментально вянут. Парни в центре, кажется, собираются танцевать Макарену. Пора валить. Фрэнк через силу вытаскивает себя из дивана. Кажется, кто-то говорил, что в этом корпусе есть выход на крышу? Он пойдет туда и будет тоскливо сидеть там, смотря на звезды. Может быть, в этот раз они упадут на него. 

Лестницу штормит. 

Желудок недовольно покачивается вправо и влево. Фрэнк морщится. Пожалуй, не стоило пить третью банку пива – но разве он виноват в том, что здесь халявная выпивка? «Снова надрался», – включается в голове голос матери. – «Позорище». _Да заткнись ты_ – разве ради этого он приперся на эту вечеринку? 

В кармане жужжит телефон. Фрэнк вытаскивает его, чуть не роняет, чертыхается. Только поломанного телефона ему еще не хватало до кучи. Он щурится, смотрит на экран.

Смс.

_**джи:** мне хлдно_

Джерард! Фрэнк расплывается в улыбке. Они не виделись с прошлого месяца – декабрь, Фрэнк готовился к сессии. Фрэнк скучал. 

Он прислоняется к стене и набирает сообщение в ответ:

_**я:** привет, джи ;) как настроение перед новым годом? _

_**джи:** мне холодноо так холодн о я зтел чтобы она ушла но она уне ухоибит фрэнк гще ты_

Фрэнк хмурится. Вниз по лестнице несутся девчонки со стаканами, болтают про кто с кем и кого, и когда, и насколько. Он провожает их взглядом и поднимается выше на пролет. 

_**я:** я в универе. сегодня туса_

_**джи:** где ты я не виже тебя_

Какого?...

_**я:** ты что, пьян?_

_**джи:** кнььяьяк_

_**я:** оу. так ты реально пьян!!! почему? что-то случилось?_

_**джи:** нет надо прсто чтоб ы эта гадина Сженая королева ушла она плхая  
**джи:** я Кай ты не знал у меня в шглазу зеркло_

Что...

_**я:** бля. ты повредил глаз?!_

_**джи:** нееееееееееееее я вжу зло! зеркло ддьявола  
**джи:** нет пожалуста с глазом все ок  
**джи:** все ок  
**джи:** я просто вижу вское _

Фрэнк смотрит в окно на свое темное отражение. Отражение такое же всклокоченное, как и он сам, и пялится на него, мол, ты что-нибудь понимаешь? Фрэнк мотает головой в ответ. Он ничего не понимает. 

_**я:** бля о чем ты говоришь? ты видишь всякое?? ты что-то видишь? ты пил чтобы это не видеть??  
_  
Телефон начинает жужжать как пчела на спидах.

 _ **джи:** я пошел к еререке  
**джи:** но потмо снежнпая королева  
**джи:** онарпозвала меня  
**джи:** она мне не нраыится  
**джи:** мои кости болят  
**джи:** она выворчаивает мои кости  
**джи:** я Кай  
**джи:** у меня ав глазу зеркало  
**джи:** я вижу всякео  
_  
Фрэнк садится на ступеньки. Он не знает, что отвечать. Он так устал.

_**я:** попей воды. у тебя есть рядом вода?_

_**джи:** я в в аанной  
_  
Ясно-понятно...

_**я:** что ты там делаешь?_

_**джи:** я рарздеваюсь фрнк не смотри!!!!!!  
_  
Фрэнк непроизвольно фыркает. Окей, это было смешно. 

_**я:** а зачем ты в ванной?_

_**джи:** мне зхоолодно душ_

_**я:** ясно. только телефон не бери с собой_

_**джи:** пччмумуу???_

_**я:** сломается_

_**джи:** ладнно :(_

Телефон перестает жужжать.

Фрэнк прислоняется к стене. Она вся разрисована надписями, цитатами из книг, цитатами из преподов, цитатами из нецензурного – студенты, что с них взять. Где-то внизу бубнит вечеринка. Фрэнк закрывает глаза. Только бы не заснуть здесь, на лестнице... легко можно свалиться... покатиться вниз... по лестнице...

Телефон жужжит.

_**джи:** я одет_

_**я:** молодец. попей воды. и съешь что-нибудь. у тебя есть там что-нибудь съедобное?_

_**джи:** что такее эта в вода он а танцуует ? ура вод во д вод вода о я хнабю естьх леб немножжко поесть хрум хрум хурм  
_  
Фрэнк трет переносицу. Ребенок сказал – что такое трава? Вода. Джи сказал – что такое вода? и принес полные горсти воды. Что можно ответить на это? Он и сам пьян. 

_**я:** да. хлеб. поешь. как ты себя чувствуешь?_

_**джи:** норм_

_**я:** точно?... прости но по твоим смскам кажется что тебе плоховато..._

_**джи:** не мне рне плозо хот я ща с становится немножк хрнеово тощнит я не люблю алкоголь хнаешь от него шгрустно :( я сликшрм мнрго чсмеюсь кгда пь юп оью я смеюсь нг но нут внутри грустно _

__**я:** ВЫПЕЙ. ВОДЫ.  
  
Фрэнк бьется башкой о стену. Ауч. Не стоило этого делать. Похоже, до крыши он сегодня не доедет. Похоже, у него у самого скоро крыша поедет. 

Телефон жужжит. 

_**джи:** я вода емм уже_

_**я:** молодец_

_**джи:** я ужже почтти трезвв_

_**я:** ок_

_**джи:** пррости_

_**я:** все нормально. тебе позвонить?_

_**джи:** 5 минут ем_

_**я:** не съедай все часы оставь мне немного_

_**джи:** !!!!!!!!!!!! :D_

Вы только посмотрите на него, смайлики веселые присылает. Как будто еще пять минут назад не присылал на Фрэнку бредовый поток сознания, которому бы позавидовал сам Джеймс Джойс. Фрэнк трясет головой. Сейчас бы еще думать об экзамене о литературе XX века – самое время для этого. 

Телефон жужжит в предсмертной агонии.

_**джи:** я готов_

Фрэнк вздыхает и нажимает на «позвонить». 

\- Фрэнк! Привет. Прости.

\- Забей. Что случилось?

\- Я ходил к бабушке.

\- Что там?

\- Там плохо.

\- Понятно... Ты поэтому пил?

\- Нет.

\- Хм.

\- Я пил, чтобы прогнать Снежную Королеву.

\- Что?

\- Сейчас. Расскажу. Прости, я тут одежду собираю. Она мокрая. Я ходил в душ.

\- В одежде?... 

\- Наполовину.

\- Оу... Понятно... А что Снежная Королева?

\- Сейчас. Я ходил к бабушке.

\- Это я понял. 

\- Ну так вот. Я ходил к бабушке. А потом по дороге домой мне стало плохо и случилось что-то странное. 

\- Странное?

\- Да. Все стало ярким и слишком большим и стало давить на меня. Дома такие огромные, стоят как средневековые замки с горящими глазами, все такое. Как-то все сразу навалилось. Ну, ты понял. И я пошел к реке и по пути провалился в сугроб. Ты на улице был? Наверное, был. Там снега навалило. Поэтому я провалился. 

\- А зачем ты пошел к реке?

\- Чтобы выйти на лед.

\- Джерард...

\- Но я не дошел. Провалился в сугроб, говорю же. 

\- И что ты там делал, в сугробе?

\- Лежал.

\- Ясно...

\- Но потом я замерз и сказал себе. Надо идти домой. А то меня никто здесь не найдет, и я того. Замерзну насмерть. Это по пути к реке было, в болоте. Потому что с дороги не видно, лежишь ты там или нет. Вот. И поэтому я вытащил себя оттуда и пошел домой. А потом случилось что-то странное.

\- Так ведь ты уже говорил, что случилось что-то странное, это другое странное?

\- Да. Подожди, я воду с пола вытру.

\- Ты что, еще в ванной?

\- Нет. Я на кухне. Это я пил. Воду, ты же просил.

\- С пола?

\- Что с пола?

\- Пил.

\- Ты прикалываешься?

\- Ага, есть немного. Так что дальше было?

\- Я пошел домой. И пока я шел, у меня правый глаз зачесался. Вот сейчас я думаю, наверное, туда попал камышиный пух. Болото же, понимаешь. Там камыши растут. Много камышей. Но тогда я не понял и вместо этого подумал, что я – Кай.

\- Из сказки Андерсена?

\- Да! Я подумал, что я – Кай, и что в глаз мне попал осколок зеркала. Там было зеркало, помнишь? Зеркало, из-за которого видишь только плохое. И еще мне показалось – вернее, тогда мне не казалось, я тогда это по-настоящему чувствовал, понимаешь? – что за мной идет Снежная Королева. Что она там, у реки, идет за мной по пятам и зовет меня обратно. Вернуться на лед. И мне стало так страшно, так страшно Фрэнк. Я еле-еле дошел домой. А когда я дошел, тогда мне стало страшно, что Снежная Королева сейчас зайдет в дом, что она пройдет сквозь дверь или через окно и заберет меня. Заберет меня как Кая, понимаешь?

\- Кажется, да... 

\- И тогда я закрыл дверь на все замки и плотно закрыл окна шторами. Но это не помогло. Мне показалось, что Снежная Королева уже внутри, внутри комнаты, что она совсем рядом. И тогда я подумал – если я буду теплым внутри, она меня не достанет. Снежная Королева забирает к себе только холодных сердцем, понимаешь? А мне надо, чтобы сердце светило в ночи как фонарь и было пуленепробиваемым. Как-то так. Ход мыслей был таким.

\- И поэтому ты пил? Чтобы прогнать Снежную Королеву?

\- Да. Но это тоже не помогло. И тогда я подумал, нужно, чтобы стало еще теплее. И залез в горячий душ. И написал тебе. 

\- Ясно... 

Джерард молчит. Фрэнк тоже молчит. На вечеринке внизу бубнит Бритни Спирс. 

\- А ты, – начинают они одновременно и останавливаются. Тоже одновременно. 

Фрэнк ловит момент и продолжает:

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? Сейчас.

Джерард вздыхает в трубке:

\- Спать хочу. 

\- Хорошо. Иди проспись. Разберемся со Снежной Королевой потом. Лады?

\- Лады.

\- Договорились.

\- Фрэнк!

\- Да?

\- Спасибо тебе. 

\- Забей. 

\- Я пойду спать, хорошо? Интересно, что мне сегодня приснится...

\- Надеюсь, не Снежная Королева. Хотя знаешь...

\- Что?

\- Я тут подумал. Может, она не такая страшная, эта Снежная Королева? Ну, знаешь. Может быть, ей тоже стало холодно и она просто хотела прийти попить с тобой чаю. Может быть, она дружелюбная. Как собака за забором, на котором написано «злая собака», но на самом деле собака не злая, а просто... Ну, не злая. 

\- Я в этом сомневаюсь. Но спасибо, Фрэнк. Я пошел в кроватку. Желаю тебе хорошо провести время.

\- Я в этом сомневаюсь. Но спасибо, Джерард.

\- Пока, Фрэнк.

Джерард отключается. 

Фрэнк смотрит на экран, пока тот не становится темным. Потом встает и идет вниз. Смотреть на звезды ему расхотелось, так что не стоит их сегодня тревожить. Если звезды не отвечают, лучше оставить их в покое. 

И вот так он спускается по лестнице и между вторым и первым этажом встречает собаку. Фрэнк сразу его узнает – это кокапу Хейли Уильямс с факультета свободных искусств. Они практически неразлучны, Хейли его обожает – даже вот каким-то макаром притащила его с собой на вечеринку. Фрэнк хмыкает. Он уважает такое. Это так по-панковски!

\- Хороший мальчик, – шепчет Фрэнк и садится рядом с псом. Гладит его по голове. Чешет его за ушком. Пес не реагирует. Фрэнк хмурится. Что-то не так? Пес дрожит. Фрэнк осматривает лестницу. Рядом на ступеньках валяются крошки от кекса. 

Пит. Вентц. 

Вот каким ебанутым на всю голову надо быть, чтобы скормить эту дрянь собаке?!

\- Мудозвон, – шепечет Фрэнк сквозь зубы и берет пса на руки. – Пойдем, малыш. Ты же хороший мальчик, правда? Дам тебе попить. Потерпи.


	6. Полторы минуты молчания после

// // // // //

Иногда мне кажется, что она наблюдает за мной. В другие дни звезды светят так звонко, что тишина растворяется в кислоте, распадается пятнами ржавчины. На дне воронки из сажи, оставшейся вместо поверхности неба, я читаю послание:

**_Ты должен уйти_ **

Звезды сгорают и оседают пеплом, осыпаются мне на плечи, застывают погонами на униформе.

Ее голос приходит с ветром.

Она идет через лед и зовет меня. Вот она уже за стеклом, вот она открывает окно, вот она в комнате вместе со мной. Она обещает забрать меня далеко-далеко, туда, где мне будет легко и спокойно. Прости меня, милый друг, мне очень нужно уйти (перемотать на три шага назад) не пускай меня к ней, она врет.

Останься со мной ненадолго. Подержи меня за руку, когда небо снова взорвется и станет кричать.

// // // // //

Я помню тот день, когда ты прыгнул в море.

Ты прыгнул в море, ты прыгнул в бассейн, ты прыгнул в ванну, ты спрятался от меня, свернулся калачиком на дне чашки. Прости, ты сказал, прости, мне было так холодно. Прости, ты сказал, я не знаю, зачем я все это сделал, прости, ты сказал, мне было так жарко. Я запутался, ты прошептал, я совсем потерялся.

Это не страшно, ответил я. Приходи ко мне в гости. У меня есть пирог из яблок, у меня есть горячий чай в чайнике. Это не страшно – я нарисую красивый фонарь в сиреневом цвете и повешу его на дверь, чтобы ты смог отыскать дорогу домой в темноте.

Спасибо, сказал ты, спасибо тебе, от твоих слов мне и правда стало теплее, они греют меня изнутри – лучше любого света от фонаря, лучше любого горячего чая. Прости, ты сказал, я такой отвратительный. Не смотри на меня, я не хочу, чтобы ты меня таким видел. Я не хочу видеть себя. Прости, ты сказал, я не знаю, чего я хочу. Как же так, шептал ты, пряча лицо в желтом кружеве ночи, как же так, плакал ты, пряча сердце в ловушке на дне бутылки, не могу поверить, что ты все еще здесь.

Ну конечно, я здесь, ответил я и повторил: ну конечно, я все еще здесь.

Как же так, кричал ты, пока под тобой трескался лед, уходи, уходи, я разбил зеркало неба, чтобы не видеть тебя, я разбил зеркало осени, чтобы ты меня никогда не увидел, я такой отвратительный, шептал ты, пока море гасило твой голос. В темноте живут волки, в темноте живут такие, как я, тебе здесь не место, оставь меня поскорее, уйди, забери свой фонарь, забери свой пирог, забери всего себя полностью, прочь уходи, не прикасайся. Как много звезд в небе, и всем им обязательно нужно упасть на меня, а миру, ему наплевать, им всем наплевать.

Я укутал тебя одеялом.

Я осторожно собрал упавшие звезды и сплел из них разноцветный венок для тебя.

Ты смешной.

Разве ты думаешь, у меня нет зубов? Разве ты думаешь, мое место не там, в темноте, где волки бродят по коридорам, где каждый хочет друг друга сожрать? Разве ты думаешь, я не похож на тебя?

Ты ошибаешься – я хотел тебе объяснить, но из рта сыпался только песок.

Ты ошибаешься – я хотел вырезать свое сердце и положить его перед тобой, чтобы ты мог увидеть, но ты забрал нож.

Ты лежал, усыпанный лепестками роз – розы были везде, сладкие, страшные, трупные розы.

Малыш, я снова слышу, как она зовет меня. Малыш, я не знаю, что делать – ты спишь так спокойно, малыш. Она душит меня, листья в горле, листья в желудке, малыш, ты не слышишь меня, ты спишь – спи, спи, малыш. Она залила мне горло свинцом, она спрятала от меня мою душу – разрежь мое горло, малыш, вытащи мою душу, разве не видишь, что она сделала с моим горлом, с моим языком, разве не видишь – я не могу говорить.

Белые мухи падают с неба, прилипают к моим волосам – я сварил для них кашу в скорлупке, кушайте, кушайте, кушайте. Она обещает спеть мне колыбельную, если я буду послушным. Она не знает, что я натворил. Если бы она только знала, она бы ослепла от горя. Она не знает, что я натворил. Если бы она только знала, она бы ослепла от горя. Она не знает, что я натворил. Если бы она только знала, она бы ослепла от горя. Она не знает, что я натворил. Если бы она только знала–


End file.
